lady in red
by jeannymard
Summary: universo alterno; ella solo quiere lo mejor para su hija y no le importa venderse así misma con tal de que su pequeña este bien. el solo la ve como una cualquiera pero no sabe que no hay que juzgar un libro por la portada y mas cuando se sienta mas que atraido a esa murjer... nyodenmarkxnorway dennor
1. Chapter 1

Hola buenos días noches tardes a la hora que usted este leyendo esto (si es que alguien lo está leyendo claro) esa hora es buena vengo a presentarles esta historia que salió de la nada sobre nyodinamarca y noruega un dennor vea donde se vea porque me encanta la pareja a demás tengo que agradecer a The Gray-Eyed Girl por que al principio la historia iba a hacer un spamano pero quería salirme un poco de lo típico. El acosador islandés no es isu solo que necesitaba hacerlo islandés porque quiero que isu sea la hija de den quiero que sea nyoislandia la hija de nyo Dinamarca

Advertencias:

Lenguaje un tanto subidito de tono

Yuri si yuri y yaoi quiero combinar los tres géneros a ver cómo queda.

Violaciones mucho drama y una danesa con una fuerza de voluntad para afrontar los problemas con valentía si me inspiro puede que tenga un poco de lime y mayor inspiración lemon aunque dudo que llegue a lemon…

Nombres humanos:

Martha Densen-dinamarca

Tina vainamoinen-finlandia

Bleda oxenstierna-suecia (traten de buscarle el nombre femenino de berwald -.-u fue lo único que se me vino en mente, juro jamás usarlo en una hija menos tina o.O gelatina XD)

Eril densen (por ahora)-islandia

Lukas bondevick-noruega

abran mas personajes a medida que avance la historia… ok lean u.u

—Mami auxilio— gritaba la niña de apenas 15 años de edad, desde hace un tiempo estaba siendo acosada por un hombre islandés.

—Tranquila si te quedas quieta todo esto pasara muy rápido—decía aquel hombre grande con descaro mientras metía su mano en la falda de joven que asustada no hacía más que llorar. —por favor déjame en paz. —trataba de alejarlo pero era en vano, el era mucho más grande y fuerte que ella no podía hacer nada, así que solo dejo que ese mal nacido hiciera con ella lo que se le viniera en gana, cansada de oponer resistencia.

El solo después de hacerle todo lo que él quiso la abandono en aquel callejón oscuro, su mirada había perdido brillo se sentía sucia, mojada y asquerosa por dentro y por fuera.

No tenía ganas de levantarse del suelo frio, en realidad no tenía ganas de nada, solo quería llorar, se preguntaba por qué nadie había escullado sus gritos de ayuda, porque su familia no la había atendido cuando dijo que se sentía asustada por culpa del nuevo vecino, que el la intimidaba, que no se sentía segura ni cómoda cerca de él se la paso llorando toda la noche, en su cuarto.

cuando al fin se digno a regresar a su hogar sus padres no se preocupaban por ella, ambos trabajaban muy lejos, y todos los días ese mal nacido tocaba el timbre de su casa.

La pobre cansada y asustada por culpa de ese maldito acosador islandés tomo su cosa y huyo de ese lugar no quería verle la cara más nunca ase maldito y se fue.

mientras ella viajaba caminando como una vagabunda, paso por alto que desde hace un mes que no le venía el periodo, no sería nada raro que quedara embarazada después de lo que le hicieron y si iba a tener un hijo como lo mantendría tenía que pensar rápido, quizá huir de casa no haya sido la mejor idea.

a la mierda eso de todas maneras si sus padres se hubieran enterado ya la hubieran echado hace siglos, mejor ahorrase tal calvario, tenía un poco más bien lo suficiente como para mantenerse un mes, lo primero que haría sería comprar una prueba de embarazo si eso haría, dio gracias adiós por saberse de memoria la combinación de la caja fuerte de sus padres, le hubiera gustado verles la cara de asombro al ver que se había robado todo el dinero unas que otras joyas de su madre, si eso seguro sería divertido, la danesa sonrió y al levantar la vista se topo con una farmacia, perfecto, pensó. Ahora solo tenía que pedir la prueba de embarazo y todo saldría bien se quitaría las dudas de una vez por todas.

— Disculpe señora una prueba de embarazo—dice la danesa acercándose al mostrador con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Claro fingida

—si claro cariño toma o y esta también—pasándole una segunda cajita—quería preguntar el porqué pero la señora se le adelanto.

—es para tu mami, seguro va a creer que la primero esta mala y va a querer que compres otra, es para evitarte más dolores de cabeza. —la danesa asiente con una sonrisa y se retira. Si claro su madre, sonríe ante recordar aquel comentario. su madre lo último que quiere es una hija como ella otra vez, claro hija estaba segura de que el bebe que crecía en su vientre iba a hacer mujer, una hermosa mujer islandesa.

Islandia era un país muy lindo, aunque hiciera un frio de muerte, cuando tuviera el dinero volvería a Dinamarca.

Sola caminando por las calles de la ciudad decide entrar a un baño público para por fin aclarar sus dudas. Primero la primera veamos positiva ok, la segunda… positivo ya era un hecho estaba esperando un bebe, mas problemas pero viendo el lado positiva al fin tendría alguien con quien estar y no sentirse tan sola.

La gente la miraba raro porque esa muchacha lleva una maleta y esta tan sola, los hombres la veían con lujuria, lo que hacía que la danesa se sintiera intimidada.

Al cabo de un rato se hiso mas de noche pago un hotel en donde hospedarse y pasar la noche, tenía que hacer algo no podía ir de hotel a hotel o acabaría sin nada tenía que administrar muy bien el dinero que tenia, por el bien de su hijo o hija y el de ella.

A la mañana siguiente visito una clínica publica que estaba cerca debía saber la salud de su futuro hijo y como se hallaba este.

La atendieron, paso dijeron que tenía que mejorar su dieta por una más balanceada y sana.

Era muy fácil hablar pero los mejores alimentos eran los más caros y ella no tenía el suficiente dinero, antes de salir del hotel se ducho y vistió arreglo todo y conto cuánto dinero le quedaba. y salió otra vez a aventurarse al mundo sin saber que le preparaba el futuro.

—tan solo un poco más pequeña, hay que ser fuertes para que podamos tener una linda casa rodeada de flores eeeen DINAMARCA!. —lo ultimo lo grito con entusiasmo.

—mami te va a dar todo lo que tú quieras cuando seas grande, y te conviertas en un mujer linda y fuerte, como tu madre. —hablaba mientras se frotaba el vientre.

No había nadie en la calles todo estaba desierto. Lógico una tormenta de nieva azotaba la ciudad. Como podía caminaba buscado un refugio, no veía bien pero tenía que encontrarlo tenía que velar por el bien de su hija. Cansada de tanto caminar el frio la estaba matando cae desmayada en la nieve sola, olvidada y con una niña en el vientre.

Va abriendo los ojos lenta mente hasta toparse con la cara de una mujer joven de unos 19 a 18 años cuando mucho.

—aaaah blenda ya despertó. —grita la mujer con ánimos y alegría al ver que la joven rubia ya había abierto los ojos.

—ya v'o—dice otra mujer está un poco mas mayor con acento un tanto extraño quizás sueco, tenía el pelo largo muy largo a deferencia de la otra que lo tenía corto por encima de los hombros y llevaba lentes tenía unos hermosos ojos azules verdosos

—tranquila estas a salvo. —le dice la menor, le da un vaso de chocolate caliente, a la joven que estaba en una silla en frente de la chimenea de aquel hogar.

—gracias son muy amables. —dice tomando un sorbo de la taza. —umm quema quema!. —exclama mientras saca la lengua y se la sacude con la mano.

—jaja que muchacha tan animada eres. —dice la finlandesa riendo tiernamente.

La danesa levanta su puño en alto y dice. —tengo que dar lo mejor de mí para que mi hija tenga un buen futuro!.

La finlandesa abre los ojos como plato de la impresión y una enorme sonrisa adorna su cara.

—estas embarazada!, su-san ella está embarazada, que felicidad dios no puedo creerlo yo siempre eh querido tener un hijo.

La sueca se le acerca y coloca su mano en el hombro de la danesa.

—fel'cid'des com' s'bes q'e es niñ'. —pregunta a la danesa que la mira con reproche como se atreve a preguntar eso pero cambia su mirada, sabía que la sueca no lo decía con mala intención.

—mi instinto materno claro. —dice en lo que la sueca niega con su cabeza, mira a la danesa y le vuelve a preguntar otra cosa.

—te h's hech' 'n cheque' p'r lo m'nos ve'dad. —la danesa la vuelve a mirar, claro que si, puede que sea joven, pero no es tonta y se preocupa plena mente por el bienestar de su futuro bebe.

—discúlpame pero no soy ninguna tonta lo primero que hice fue ir a un centro de salud pública, en verdad me preocupo por el futuro de mi hija y su salud. —la sueca la mira y suspira, y tina aprovecha para hablar.

—y tus padres cariño deberías llamarlos. —la danesa oculta sus ojos con el cabello.

Traga en seco.

—yo huy de casa. —la finlandesa la mira con pena y cuando iba a acercar su mano a la danesa, esta levanta la cara y la mira con una enorme sonrisa.

—pero de todas maneras me hubieran echado al darse cuenta de que estoy esperando un hijo. —la finlandesa la mira fijamente e igual que la sueca ambas habían sufrido y sabían que la sonrisa de esa chica era tan falsa como la carne de res de las hamburguesas de McDonald y que Alfred perdone a la autora por tal comentario que hiso.

—puedes llorar si quieres. —le dijo la finlandesa. —sé lo que se siente que tu familia te dé la espalda. —en eso mira a la sueca, y le dedica una sonrisa, la sueca asiente.

—pued's q'edarte c'n n'sot'as si qui'res. —a la danesa se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

—en serio, n-no puedo creerlo, son son ustedes realmente amables. —la danesa no podía evitar soltar las lagrimas y llorar como cuando era más pequeña, pero al tener quince años no es mucha la diferencia. —escuchaste pequeña, estas amables señoritas serán tus tías desde ahora. —decía mientras se acariciaba el vientre, eres un pequeño rayito de esperanza.

—oh eso me recuerda su-san que nombre le deberíamos poner a la niña. —la finlandesa no dejaba de jalarle el hombro a la sueca, que ya se había puesto de pie para que le diera alguna sugerencia.

—no s'bemos si es n'ña o no. —solo eso se limito a decir la sueca.

—Su-san no puedes cuestionar los instintos maternos de, a disculpa no me has dicho tu nombre querida. —pregunta la finlandesa poniendo un dedo en su barbilla y acercándose a ella.

—yo me llamo Martha densen, densen Martha.

—a pues nosotras somos blenda y tina-moi moi, y somos aam. —tina se sonroja y niega con la cabeza. —eeeh ella y yo somos. —es interrumpida por la sueca.

—ell' es mi esp'sa. —la danesa queda muda, pero después sonríe de forma tierna cuando ve a la finlandesa que se muere de la vergüenza.

—hay que lindo somos una familia feliz jajajaja. —en eso la finlandesa y la sueca se la quedan viendo, como alguien que hace unos minutos estaba llorando puede reírse con tanto animo.

—je ja jajajajaajajaja. —se ríe la finlandesa y contagia, a la sueca que aduras penas hace una mueca que parece una sonrisa. —tienes razón somos como una familia verdad.

—SIIIIIIIIIIIIIH!. —grita la danesa. —y seremos una familia aun mas grande cuando nazca mi futura hija.

—se nota que enserio crees que es mujer, no es así su-san.

—hum. —asiente y se dirige a la cocina.

—oh mira tina. —señala la danesa la ventana con el dedo. —ya ha dejado de nevar.

—ooh es cierto todo se ve tan lindo y blanco, ven a ver su-san rápido. —la finlandesa corre a la cocina en busca de la sueca, para llevarla a la ventana, esta estaba asiendo mas chocolate caliente, por el frio que hacia sí que iba a necesitar mucho.

_*en algún lugar en noruega*_

En una casa elegante al estilo de la Europa clásica un joven de no menos de quince años, tocaba una hermosa melodía en violín, que cautivaba a cualquiera que la escullara, el joven de cabello rubio corto con un extraño royito flotante y un broche de plata en forma de cruz en el pelo, se veía majestuoso más que cualquier criatura fantástica del mundo.

—su hijo señora es todo un prodigio. —decía una elegante mujer mientras se abanicaba con elegancia valga la redundancia :P.

—lo sé es el futuro de el país, con semejante talento hará que noruega se vuelva un país extremadamente popular entre los extranjeros.

—se nota que le ah educado perfectamente, es usted una madre maravillosa.

—oh gracias solo hago lo mejor que puedo para mi pequeño. —cuando termina la función y el joven hace una reverencia, la mujer de ojos violetas aplaude junto a las demás personas presentes, el joven baja lentamente las escaleras.

—hijo. —se le acerca la mujer de ojos idénticos a los de él.

—si madre. —responde con un tono neutro y serio sin sentimiento o por lo menos expresión alguna.

—eso fue maravilloso eres un chico muy talentoso sabias.

—eso es todo, bueno si no lo es déjalo hasta ahí, regresare a mi alcoba si no les molesta con su permiso. —hace otra reverencia y se retira, pensando en que tal vez su vida era la más aburrida y monótona del mundo.

Al entrar a su alcoba prende la radio, y en esta se esculla una hermosa canción. Que contaba la historia de dos enamorados que luchaban por estar juntos y vivir en familia, no le prestó mucha atención pero si le prestó atención al último verso… '_'en algún lugar del mundo hay una persona para ti, el destino solo se encargara de unirlos''_.

Este ultimo sonó como si se lo estuviesen diciendo a él.

_*Islandia*_

aquel último verso de aquella canción, no dejaba de retumbar en su memoria, era como si le tratara de decir algo, la danesa no podía conciliar el sueño solo se le venía a la mente esa canción, y ni siquiera sabía por qué, mañana seria un día largo y tenía que ver la forma de ayudar a tina y blenda a mantener la casa y las deudas.

No podía pensar en nada mas, solo en cómo es que iba hacerlo el sueldo de unan mesera no es suficiente, y si tenía que recurrir a la prostitución..NO!, bueno eso lo vería otro día hoy solo se preocuparía por dormir. Cerró sus ojos y se dejo envolver por el sueño.

Tina y blanda la observaron dormir y la cobijaron, como si fueran unas madres cada una beso la frente de la danesa, ya le habían tomado cariño y esperarían con ansias a esa humilde criaturita que venía en camino.

Gracias de verdad si leyeron esto segundo intento de historia le prometo que el capítulo de sapo azul vendrá otro día apiádense de mí y déjenme por lo menos un Reviews haber si les gusto o no, si quieren insúltenme por lo mal que lo hago estoy acostumbrada a los insultos por culpa de mi estúpido hermano mayor. Bey se despide esta venezolana amenté de os animales, anime y el metal fuck yea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: **en este capítulo habrá un mayor contenido de yuri no se pasara de los límites pero lo habrá, no habrá tanto dennor en el aunque la historia se trate de ellos, es solo para que se adapten un poquito más a la historia y no se pierdan a medida que avance (si es que alguien la sigue claro -.-u), es un resumen de todo lo que les paso a estas chicas para poder estar juntas *.*

sufin en este capítulo más que todo.

**Los personajes no son mios bla bla bla.**

Cap 2

Crónicas de una finlandesa:

Lo recuerdo bien, cuando mi familia y yo llegamos a Islandia, era algo más fría que Finlandia o eso me parecía a mí, no era invierno y aun así todo estaba cubierto de nieve, me gusta la nieve es hermosa blanca y pura.

La casa era enorme, quizá para una adolecente era lo mejor del mundo podría traer a amigas, o verdad primero tendría que hacer amigas muchas amigas que me quieran, jajajajajaajaja.

—TINAA! —fue despertada de sus pensamientos.

—ooh Martha sucede algo

—el bebe no deja de moverse. —lloraba la danesa. —me dueleeeh, no tienes algo para el dolor.

La finlandesa le sonríe.

—estoy segura de que es normal, buscare unas pastillas para el dolor si te parece bien.

—si si hazlo por favor. —decía la danesa emocionada.

Mientras buscaba en los cajones de la cocina los recuerdos borrosos invaden su mente

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.x-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

—que buscas tina. —se acercaba a la joven una mujer rubia con un collar de dije en forma de cruz alrededor del cuello.

—aaah nada madre solo un poco de de ah…—se queda callada un segundo pesando—mira a su alrededor ve que el grifo del agua está abierto. — ¿agua?... si! un poco de agua y necesitaba un vaso. —decía la chica mientras nerviosa agarraba un vaso que estaba en la mesa y lo movía de un lado al otro,

No podía decirle a su madre que estaba buscando la mermelada de fresa que ella escondió para comerla con galletas en la misa del domingo con el cura, no la perdonaría.

—bien? …—dijo dudosa por la actitud de su hija. —deja eso y alístate para la visita de cura, porque dios mírate estas llena de polvo y despeinada me daría vergüenza mostrarte así frente a un cura RAPIDO TINA!, NO TE QUEDES HAI PARADA. VAMOS QUE NO TE VEO MOVIENDOTE.

Tina sale corriendo a su habitación a alistarse, se maldijo internamente por no haber encatrado ese tarro de mermelada.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-x.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sonríe internamente de vez en cuando no era malo recordar una de sus travesuras fallidas de la adolescencia.

Es interrumpida por una presencia ya más que conocida

—tina qu' estas buscand'. —decía la sueca de largo cabello rubio.

—ah su-san no sabes donde hay pastillas para el dolor.

—se d'nde están alg'nas, porque t' sientes m'l?. —pregunta la sueca acariciando el suave cabello corto de la rubia menor.

—no son para Martha dice que le duele mucho el vientre por que el bebe no deja de moverse. —le dedica una sonrisa a la sueca y la otra que rara vez sonríe se la devuelve

—bu'no se donde hay alg'nas esp'ciales para embar'zadas que no l'stiman al f'to. —con delicadeza toma la mano de la finlandesa y le sonríe. —vam's a busc'rlas.

Tina asiente con la cabeza sin borrar esa hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

Recordando aquel día que conoció a blenda por primera vez.

**,.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-x.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era nueva en el colegio, no conocía a nadie y estaba asuntada habían demasiadas personas a pesar de que Islandia no era un país tan grande.

Para su desgracia o más bien fortuna, se tropieza con una mujer alta a la cual le hace caer los anteojos que llevaba puestos.

Se sonroja de la vergüenza en su primer día y ya había ello el ridículo.

—d-d-disculpa y-yo lo s-siento mucho n-no fue mi intención d-de de verdad perdona. —agalla la cabeza estaba roja como un tomate.

—m's l'nt's. —la chica movia sus manos en el suelo buscando sus lentes. Y de inmediato se tapa la boca. Y se sonroja un poco

—a ah si tus lentes!. —Tina los toma en sus manos y se los coloca a la sonrojada sueca.

—listo.. —sonríe

—g-grac'a'. —dijo muy sonrojada en un susurro apenas audible.

—disculpa que dijiste es que casi no te esculle.

—D'JE GR'C'AS!. —abre los ojos de sorpresa y se sonroja mas tapándose la boca.

Tina la mira dudosa, no porque no la haya entendido si no por la acción de esta de taparse la boca después de hablar, la sueca voltea su mirada para otro lado como queriendo ocultar algo.

—de nada. —le sonríe.

La sueca la vuelve a mirar esta vez muy sorprendida como si estuviese viendo algo jamás visto por la humanidad.

—t' t' p'edes ent'nd'rme.

—claro eres sueca verdad conozco muy bien el asentó de los suecos. —sonríe y se levanta extendiendo la mano a la sueca. —vamos párate.

La sueca se sonroja y toma la mano de Tina y se levanta, dando a confirmar lo que ya era un hecho ella era por varios centímetros más alta que Tina.

—soy Tina Vainamoinen MOI MOI un gusto en conocerte uum? como te llamas. —dice la finlandesa con las brazos atrás acercándose lentamente a la sueca.

—b-blend' blend' oxentierna. —decía arreglando sus gafas.

—blenda lindo nombre. —toma su mano y sonríe. —tengo el presentimiento de que nos vamos llevar muy bien.

—si. —la sueca sonríe, el ambiente se llena de calidez y las de mas personas sobraban.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

—tina, tina, TINA!. —llamaba blenda a una distraída finlandesa que miraba al infinito con una sonrisa boba.

—ah sí dime.

—es esto lo que buscabas. —la sueca le muestra una cajita de pastillas a tina.

Se le ilumino el rostro al ver la caja ahora si podría dárselas a la danesa, que quien sabe que estaría asiendo en ese momento.

—si por supuesto ese mismo es, dame se lo daré a Martha. —se lo arrebata de las manos y sale corriendo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. —MARTHAAAA…!

La sueca sonríe levemente y niega con la cabeza, su esposa jamás cambiaria ¿verdad?, a pesar de todos los golpes que les dio la vida ella sigue sonriendo como si nada, ser juzgadas por la sociedad pareciera que no la afectaba en lo absoluto, tampoco el ello de seducir hombres para sobrevivir a la cruel vida y de vez en cuando recibir maltratos de estos, porque si algo tenían en claro Tina y Blenda era que los hombres todos eran unos sucios perros que solo buscan placer, y que el supuesto caballero era solo una trampa en el que la mayoría de las mujeres caían completitas y terminaban sufriendo como las propias idiotas, para su suerte lo único que sentía por el sexo masculino era asco y desprecio, el ello que tenía que vivir entregándole su cuerpo a esos animales la hacía sentirse asquerosa, pero no haber terminado los estudios es lo único con un sueldo aceptable y a veces le pagaban mas, ser bonita tenía sus ventajas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Martha las encon. —no pudo terminar su oración al ver a la danesa con un libro de literatura infantil en la pansa y a ella dormida, la escena le causo ternura.

Se acerca cuidadosamente y le quita el libro de la panza, lo guarda en un cajón.

Mientras la observa le deja un vaso con agua y las pastillas aun sobre la mesa. Y se retira cuidadosamente para no despertarla, dicen que cuando estas embarazada te da mucho sueño, Tina soba su abdomen siempre quiso tener un bebe, se preguntaba que se sentiría, Martha tiene mucha suerte.

Oye los pasos de unos tacones acercándose y se da cuenta que ya es hora.

Blenda se acerca a ella y ve a Martha dormida en el sofá, niega con la cabeza, seguro cuando se levante le dolerá el cuello pero eso ya era problema de la rubia. dirige la mirada a la otra rubia.

—Tina y' te d'cha'te es hor' de irn's a trabaj'r.

Tina se olfatea.

—estoy limpia. — dice sonriendo

La sueca la mira con reprobación, su mirada penetrante asusta un poco a la finlandesa.

—bueno ya ya tranquila, voy a tomar un baño.

—apres'rat'.

Después de haber tina tomara un baño ambas chicas se dirigen al bar donde trabajaban, un bar al estilo chino donde el dueño era un hombre de facciones algo afeminadas y su novio un ruso que muy alto con sonrisa infantil quedaba miedo.

—hola chicas y chicos-aru. —decía el chino entrando tomado de la mano por su novio.

—hola Yao. —dice la finlandesa. —hay una chica nueva que quiera trabajar aquí. —dice algo nerviosa. —sabía que yao era muy estricto con la clase de chicas que venían a "trabajar" pues además de ser lindas estas tenían que tener actitud y rudas, no quería mujeres llorando por ahí como magdalenas porque un tipo se haya propasado del límite aceptable, sería algo molesto.

—no es tan fácil-aru mi bar tiene una reputación que cuidar. —dice el chino muy serio. —pero si ella quiere intentarlo por mi está bien.

—ooh Yao no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. —pero es interrumpida.

—sabes que ella tiene que pasar unas cuantas pruebas verdad.

—a si pero la puedes evaluar dentro de dos semanas. —pregunta la finlandesa nerviosa.

—porque. —Yao la mira con duda.

—es que aun no esta lista. —por dentro rogaba que después del dar a luz la chica no engordara.

—ok. —pero tendré que ver una foto.

—señor estamos a punto de abrir. —dice una de las meseras lovina Vargas.

—pues que esta esperando. —le contesta Yao, por debajo la italiana le maldice y susurra cosas como muérete maldito o vete a la mierda desgraciado entre otros.

—oh si tengo una. —la sueca le toma del hombro y le susurra que tienen que ir a cambiarse.

—espera su-san tengo que darle una foto a Yao. —dice mientras revolvía las cosas en su bolso hasta que la encontró, era la foto que le había regalado Martha donde estaba ella sonriendo dándole de comer a unos pingüinos muy bien abrigada y todo, se veía hermosa.

—tome

yao mira la foto detallándola bien y se la pasa a Iván para que la mire.

—Tiene buenos pechos-da. —le dice el rubio cenizo a el chino que asiente un poco rojo de los celos, pero sabía que Iván jamás en la vida le seria infiel.

—bien paso la primera prueba es linda-aru. —dice Yao cruzándose de brazos, y Tina andaba dando brinquitos de la emoción hasta llegar a los camerinos pero antes de llegar esculla los sollozos de un ¿hombre?, Tina se acerca cuidadosamente a la barra de bebidas. —y se encuentra con un chico japonés llorando y uno italiano consolándolo a los dos los conocía muy bien eran kiku y Feliciano los cantineros.

—o dios que paso. —pregunta Tina asustada.

—le confesó a sus padres que es gay y ellos le golpearon muy feo, lo echaron de su casa y vio como quemaban todas sus cosas. —hace una pausa. —parece que no lo tomaron muy bien-ve~.

—a dios, kiku no te preocupes cundo yo le confesé a mis padre que era lesvi lo tomaron peor. —dijo la finlandesa tratando de animarlo.

—es serio Tina-san, en serio. —rio un poco alzando la vista dando a mostrar su cara toda lastimada, y se da la vuelta. —que puede ser peor que esto. —dijo kiku bajando su camisa y mostrando unas cicatrices horribles de unas quemaduras, con sellos de esos que le ponen a los animales de granjas por toda su nívea piel.

Tina tapa su boca a ella la avían golpeado pero no puede creer que a kiku le Allan golpeado y quemado de esa manera tan cruel, veía como las marcas de algunas quemaduras se extendían asta abajo, como cuando haces una ralla en tu cuaderno te afincas y mueves tu mano hacia abajo, así mismo avían marcado la piel pálida del asiático.

Y recuerda la vez que se confesó.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-x-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—madre, padre quiero decirles que estoy saliendo con la persona más maravillosa del mundo. —decía Tina en la mesa del comedor, mientras sus padres la miraban sin expresión alguna en el rostro, ella los mira y prosigue. —esa persona me trata bien, y me cuida, cuando olvido el almuerzo gasta su dinero y me compra otro, cuando tengo frio me abriga, cuando caigo me levanta y si me llego a lastimar limpia y besa la herida. —dice sonriendo tonta mente, pensando en todo lo que la sueca hacia por ella.

—bien y el cómo se llama. —dice su padre mirando el periódico con un café en la otra mano restándole importancia al asunto. Justo cuando iba a darle el sorbo Tina habla.

—**ella **se llama **Blenda**. — finaliza asustada

Su madre queda en shock, acaso oyó bien ella dijo ella. Su padre por otro lado escupió todo el café que había tomado. Deja el periódico en la mesa de golpe asiendo un gran atruendo, su mirada llena de furia da con la mirada de terror de Tina.

—ESTAS ENFERMA!. —le grita mientras se acerca a ella, rápida mente Tina se levanta de la mesa, su papá la toma del cabello jalando lo con fuerza tina grita del dolor.

—Jack déjala Jack la estas lastimando!. — grita su madre agarrando a su esposo por el hombro.

—como se te ocurre enamorarte de una mujer, eso es pecado.

A Tina le se le salían las lágrimas del dolor y tristeza.

—E-ella e-es u-una persona maravillosa. —le responde tina entre lagrimas.

Su papá la suelta y estrellándola contra la pared, su madre corre a donde está su hija y la abraza. Mientras esta lloraba y se aferraba al abrazo de su mamá.

—quítate Leída. —decía su padre mirando con odia a la chica.

—no Jack tienes que parar no es su culpa que se halla enamorado de una mujer.

—QUE TE QUITES!. —JALA A LA MUJER LEJOS DE LA CHICA

—MAMÁÁHH!. —lloraba extendiendo su brazo a su madre.

—TINAAH. —lloraba la mujer tratando de alcanzar el brazo de su hija y acurrucarla en los suyos para poder protegerla.

Pero su padre era mucho más fuerte y no dejo que la mujeres se volvieran a juntar, y llevaba a tina a la fuerza a su habitación, Tina forcejaba lo mas que podía para liberarse del agarre de su padre pero era en vano.

Su papá la tumbo en la cama y empezó a sacar toda la ropa de los cajones llenando una maleta que había sacado de closet de su hija.

Esta solo observaba con miedo, se escullan los pasos de su mamá subir las escaleras. Hasta llegar a la puerta, y ve a su esposo cerrar una maleta con todas las pertenencias de su hija.

—Jack no. —dice suave mente la mujer mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

El hombre ignoro por completo lo dicho por su mujer y volvió a tomar a Tina del brazo jalándola con la maleta llana de ropa, zapatos y demás en la otra mano. Saliendo de la habitación.

—JACK NOOO!. —grita la mujer mientras los sigue por detrás.

El hombre y la joven llegan a la puerta de la casa y en la tumba en el suelo mientras empezaba a llover.

—quieres actuar como una loca, pues vive como una.

Y de un puertaso cierra la puerta dejando a la joven sola en medio de la noche, lloviendo y llorando.

La puerta se vuelve a abrir lentamente y sale la mamá de Tina con un paragua en las manos.

Se pone de rodillas en donde estaba echada su hija llorando, la abraza pone el paragua en sus manos.

—si esa muchacha es tan buena como tú dices creo que puedo estar tranquila.

Le besa la frente. y comienza a llorar

—cuídate mucho mi niña. —la abraza mas fuerte. —por favor. —saca un poco de dinero de su bolsillo y se lo entrega. —te amo demasiado nunca lo olvides ¿sí?.

—si mamá yo también te amo. —Tina toma el dinero y se levanta.

—asta luego.

La joven se aleja y la mujer se despide con la mano, cuando ve que su hija está lo suficientemente lejos se tumba de rodillas al suelo y llora en la lluvia, ver a su hija partir así del nido y sin previo aviso fue algo muy duro para las dos.

**.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.x-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-**

Al recordar todo eso era imposible no soltar ni una lagrima su mamá había sido una mujer muy seria pero ella en verdad la quería, entendía perfectamente el dolor del japonés y lo abrazo para consolarlo.

Los tacones de la sueca re suenan por todo el bar a punto de abrir.

—Tina!. —dice la sueca fuerte mente llamando la atención de los dos chicos también.

—que pasa su-san. —dice tina asustada por ver a la sueca cesar por a ver corrido tanto.

—Martha ahs ahs ella parece que va a qué va dar. —respira profundamente. —QUE V' DA' A L'Z.

—ESPERA QUEE! PERO SI AUN LE FALTAN DOS SEMANAS!.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Oooh lo eh vuelto a hacer discúlpenme T.T quería dejarlas en intriga o algo así :P

No aparece noruuh T.T pero denle tiempo les aseguro que cuando aparezca cofcofelproximocapicofcof, les parecerá excelente o al menos a si lo espero :/

Y sobre lo de el padre de tina creo que lo hice muy malo T~T perdoon… pero ya espero que les haya gustado el capi - me dejan Reviews *.* creo que ya voy dando ideas de cuáles son las parejas hetero, yuri y yaoi pero todavía no las diré por que soy mala buajajajajajaja :D descúbranlas en el próximo caplitulo.


End file.
